Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : Alors que le combat contre Thanos touche à sa fin, un constat violent s'impose à Thor "Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie"


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Anticipation Avengers 4... Alors que le combat contre Thanos touche à sa fin, un constat violent s'impose à Thor "Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie"**

 **Une petite idée qui est venue comme ça en croisant le fan art qui sert de couverture.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…**_

 _Il était horrible_ de se dire qu'il allait gagner pour perdre ou perdre pour gagner, peu importe, c'était horrible...

 _Il était horrible_ d'entendre résonner dans sa tête les propos de ce magicien omnipotent et sûr de lui qui avait martelé d'entrée de jeu que même si les morts revenaient, _tous ne pourraient pas être sauvés_.

 _Il était horrible_ de comprendre qu'en débarrassant l'univers d'un fléau comme Thanos, il allait le sacrifier, le perdre à nouveau.

 _Il était horrible_ de réaliser que lui le savait, que ce sourire en coin quand il lui avait proposé de mettre fin à tout ça voulait dire qu'il allait aussi mettre fin à sa propre vie…

 _Il était horrible_ de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ces pensées, là maintenant, alors que l'allégresse était en train de s'emparer de tous les autres…

OoooO

Dans la fureur du combat, il avait frappé, sans se tromper cette fois et sans trembler, visant la tête de son adversaire, explosant en parti le crâne de Thanos avant de lui trancher le bras qui portait le gant. Le Titan Fou avait émis un cri de colère, de douleur et de surprise et puis, il s'était abattu sur le sol… Mort… pour de bon, cette fois.

Le silence avait duré de longues secondes, chacun retenant son souffle autour de la monstrueuse dépouille, sauf Thor qui était essoufflé et bouleversé. Puis… puis certains avaient poussé des cris de joie. Le Titan Fou était mort, définitivement.

Thor avait chassé ses peurs pour reprendre son souffle, souriant d'être parvenu à le vaincre cette fois, souriant d'avoir réussi à garder en vie tous ces gens.

\- Bien joué frère !

Trois mots, trois petits mots qui le ramenèrent brutalement aux paroles de Strange. Thor se tourna donc avec angoisse vers son frère.

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, l'asgardien se mit à trembler de peur, lui qui n'avait rien ressenti pendant la bataille, lui qui avait été un soutien pour tout le monde. C'était maintenant qu'il tremblait parce qu'il savait… parce qu'il avait compris.

\- Loki !

Son jeune frère lui sourit.

\- Frère… Pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Murmura Loki en ne parvenant pas à retenir un tremblement.

\- Non ! Loki !

Autour d'eux, avec la mort de Thanos, c'était son armée toute entière qui était en train de s'évaporer. Son armée, ses hommes, les chitauris… Tous ceux qui étaient liés à ce monstre… Liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Non ! Loki ! Répéta Thor en comprenant que son petit-frère pouvait être compté parmi ses partisans.

Thor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne chercha pas à les retenir tandis qu'il se jeta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Loki ! Non, pas ça ! S'exclama ce dernier en l'attirant fermement contre lui, glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour le retenir.

Mais il le savait, Thor le savait.

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

Et il était en train de le perdre, une fois de trop… définitivement lui aussi.

\- Non, pas ça ! Se mit à hurler Thor alors qu'il serrait son jeune frère contre lui. Je vous en prie, il n'était pas avec Thanos. Il n'était pas l'un de ces lieutenants, il y avait été forcé ! Non !

\- Mais à qui tu parles ? Demanda Loki qui se sentait de plus en plus mal et faible.

\- Laissez-le-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ?

\- Non !

Le cri de Thor était trop brutal, trop violent et cette saleté de phrase qui revenait sans cesse.

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

Loki frémit pendant qu'il sentit ses forces le quitter doucement et il répondit au cri de son frère.

\- Pourtant, je me sens bizarre. Frère… Je respire mal…

\- Je sais, pleura Thor. Pourtant c'est injuste… Laissez-le-moi… Pas lui ! Loki !

\- Je vais disparaître, c'est ça ?

Thor ne répondit pas et Loki posa les mains sur le dos de son frère pendant qu'une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, sa joue qui se mit à se craqueler légèrement, pendant qu'il sentait le reste de son corps sur le point de se disloquer. Le jeune homme aurait voulu rester, il aurait aimé profiter différemment des bras de son frère, mais il se sentait partir et il sentait aussi les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de son aîné. Des tremblements qui trahissaient sa douleur et sa terreur de le perdre. Comme Loki aimait sentir ses doigts sur sa nuque, comme il aimait ce geste. Un geste qui serait le dernier de son frère envers lui, symbole de leur relation profonde et remplie d'affection malgré les épreuves. Comme il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir et trembler pour lui. Il devait le rassurer… Chaque mot devenait une lutte, mais il lui devait.

\- Soit fort.

Son aîné ne répondit pas, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux tout en le serrant plus fort contre lui et en tremblant de plus en plus.

\- Tu peux aider ces gens, murmura Loki dont la larme qui coula sur la joue suivi une fissures sur sa joue.

\- Je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi !

\- C'est faux… Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, murmura Loki dont les larmes se firent plus marquées.

Le jeune homme pleurait réellement maintenant, mais ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour ce grand-frère qu'il sentait trembler de désespoir.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, toi qui a toujours été là, même quand je ne l'ai pas compris ?

\- Mais maintenant tu es devenu ce que tu devais être mon frère, je te suis inutile.

\- Non ! Jamais mon petit-frère ne me sera inutile. Il est ma force pour avancer. Laissez-le-moi !

Le désespoir de Thor grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Loki s'affaisser contre lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait des parcelles de son corps lui filer entre les doigts comme des milliers de cendres.

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

Thor le savait, il avait beau hurler, s'insurger contre cette injustice, les lois de l'univers en avaient décidé autrement et lui, lui qui avait servi Thanos, même contre son gré, il était condamné. Il était en train de le perdre.

\- Tout ira bien Thor.

\- Non, plus rien ne pourra aller bien…

\- Si, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça… C'est bien trop lourd à porter. Je veux m'en aller en sachant que tu iras bien… Survie grand-frère. Tu as encore des gens à aider.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre

\- Je t'aime, murmura Loki dont le corps était en train de finir de disparaître. Tout ira bien.

\- Je t'aime… Reste !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi… Je t'aime… Je ne sens plus rien… Adieu mon frère…

\- Non ! Hurla Thor en le serrant plus fort.

Mais, il était trop tard. Les yeux verts de Loki croisèrent une dernière fois les siens, son corps eut un sursaut et puis… Tout ne fut plus que poussière… Un nuage de poussière qui finit de se désagréger.

Thor poussa un dernier hurlement en tentant vainement de le retenir.

\- Non ! Loki ! Non !

Mais il était trop tard… et cette fois il n'y avait plus rien pour pleurer, pas même un corps… Loki était mort. On lui avait enlevé, on lui avait tout pris… Il ne lui restait plus rien désormais…

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

Thor frissonna, observant avec désespoir les dernières cendres se faire balayer par un coup de vent.

\- Je voudrais être avec les morts…

Perdre en ayant gagné, un sentiment qui était en train de le terrasser, de le détruire alors que tout le monde fêtait la victoire et la mort du Titan.

\- _Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie…_

C'était un constant déchirant qui le priva de son souffle. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il se serait évanoui si une main ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Strange, inquiet de le voir aussi livide.

\- Non… Et vous savez très bien pourquoi…

\- Thor, je…

\- Tous les morts ne pourront pas rester en vie… Vous le saviez que ça le concernait.

Stange ne dit rien et Thor rugit.

\- Dites-le moi !

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien c'est injuste… Il ne fallait pas me faire ça… Me donner cet espoir pour me le reprendre… Parce que maintenant vous regardez un vivant qui n'a plus de raisons de vivre…


End file.
